


It's not always rainbows and butterflies

by XyleneValkyrie



Series: Inktober 2017 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Forgive Me, Friendship, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyleneValkyrie/pseuds/XyleneValkyrie
Summary: If there is one thing that is constant in this life, it is change.He was changing and you were too.Note: mini-fic where Mint eye does not exist; the RFA met MC under normal circumstances. But Rika will stay dead in this Fic, just to give a reason why the RFA decided to get a new event organizer.





	It's not always rainbows and butterflies

They both knew what was coming next. Times have change; the sparks has long gone and the laughters were replace with silence.

 

He came home from another day of hard work, settled his bag down the floor and removed his shoes. He took in the scene before him. Strangely, the apartment look the same, old and rusty. But it wasn't. The air feels cold just like he's been with her. 

 

He knew all to well just how his been distant. Can you blame him? His been changing. It might be because of his growing career, his rise to fame, or his ego. Heck! It could be anything. But, at least he knows just how unfair he is. He was hurting her, and she was letting him. 

 

"MC" he called out and just like always, she stepped in his view with a smile on her face. It wasn't as vibrant. She's been changing too. He takes her hand and guided her to sit on their couch.  ~~Soon to be his again.~~

 

"We need to talk" She only nooded. Of course, she wasn't dumb. She knew exactly where they were headed. He took a deep breath before glancing at her one final time. 10 centimeters. There was about a 10cm gap between them. If he was in his right mind, he would have close that gap. Seal it with a kiss. A promise but his mind was somewhere. He began to think where it all start to fall apart. When did 10cm became such an unbearable distance.

 

"We need to break up" Straight and on point. There were no remorse nor regret in his eyes. She like that about him. He was honest and no pretences. But this honesty is what's killing her.

 

She needed to let go.

 

"I understand" Was the last words she said to him before disappearing before the sun rose the next day.

 

 

#tobecontinued

 


End file.
